Angel On Earth
by animallover0109
Summary: Edward has finally agreed to change Bella. But something goes terribly wrong. Can the wrong be right? Better than it sounds. Plez r&r! Final Chapter up!
1. Giving In

AN: I'm finishing up with my other stories, well… they are actually finished in my notebooks… so I had nothing to do. And that's how this started. So… Plez R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

Chapter 1: Giving In

_Bella's POV_

I was in the Cullen's house, walking up the stairs to Edward's room. It was now a week after graduation. Edward had decided to change me himself. Why? I had no idea.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I had been able to get the werewolves to allow me to be changed. We had pointed out that there would be no reason to change anyone else after I was changed because all of the Cullen's would be paired up. We also pointed out that I was the reason so many people were getting killed near Forks and La Push. If I was to stay human Victoria, and the Volturi would probably come. We also pointed out that Jake had unknowingly broken the treaty before, that one day on the beach. The werewolves took a vote. It was 3-2. Jacob and Paul against and Sam, Jared and Embry for.

So now I was finally going to be a vampire. Once we got into Edward's room, I laid down on the bed the Cullen's had bought for this day. I told them it was a waste of money, but they didn't listen.

Edward looked down at me, with the rest of his family behind him. Rosalie looked unsure; Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett looked calm; and Alice, Esme and Edward looked worried.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" Edward asked me like he had so many times before, waiting for me to change my mind and want to stay human. I answered the same as always.

"Yes, I'm sure this is what I want."

"Okay, if you're sure," he said. He bent towards me and kissed my lips for the last time with boundaries. Then he kissed my neck momentarily before he bit down. I looked at him as he pulled back. He looked back at me as I tensed, waiting for the pain, but it never came.

"Edward, where's the fire?"

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" He asked, turning to Carlisle with worry written all over his face.

"I don't know. How do you feel Bella?"

"Tired," I replied. I could feel myself slowly losing conciousness.

"Bella! Stay awake, please!" Edward said, desperation and worry filling his voice.

"I… I… can't." With that, I fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

"Bella! Stay awake, please!" I was close to losing it. Something was wrong, that much I was sure. Carlisle was telling me to keep her awake.

"I…I… can't." Bella saud right before she lost conciousness.

"Bella! NO!!!"

Carlisle ran up to Bella. After a few seconds he looked at me. "Are you sure you injected venom?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I have no idea what's going on. It looks, and seems, like she's sleeping, but since you did inject venom it's spreading through her system. I'm completely dumbfounded. Maybe there's something in one of my books." When he left, the rest of the family went with him to help find something that would tell us what the heck was going on. I sat next to the bed and put my head in my hands. Only one this crossed my mind.

_Will Bella ever wake up?_

…

…..

…….

………

……….

………

…….

…..

…

AN: I'm sorry this chappie is short, but the rest are longer. I promise! Please review and tell me what you think! I really like what I have in mind for this story. Plez review! It only takes a few seconds!


	2. Bella Meets Angels

AN: I am soooo happy with the response I got on this story. Especially since the first chapter was so short! Since you were nice I'll give you the next chappie now.

Disclaimer: I only own Cassie.

Chapter 2: Bella Meets Angels

_Bella's POV_

When I woke up I looked all around me. All I saw was blue sky and white clouds. Was I dead? I looked to my right and saw a 14 year old girl standing there, looking at me. "Um, who are you, and where am I?" I asked her.

"I'm Cassie and I'm your guardian angel. Right now you're in heaven."

"Wait, so I am dead?"

"Well, not quite."

"I'm confused," I said. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not.

"Well," she began, "There is a legend somewhere on Earth. It says that and 18 year old girl, when changed into a vampire by her true love, will be an angel instead. You are that girl Bella. The legend continues that this angel is extremely powerful, and isn't evil. Her job is to protect the good vampires and destroy the bad."

I just stared. This had to be a dream. Me an angel? It couldn't be. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

Cassie sighed. "Yes Bella, I'm sure this isn't a dream. It's real.: I could do nothing but stare. "Bella, it's about time for your transformation to be complete. I will meet you on Earth a few days after you wake up. Do not tell the rest of your family about this. I will help with telling them, and I will also help you with your powers. Goodbye Bella."

I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. I sighed as the black waters surrounded me yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel myself gradually regaining consciousness sometime later. Once I realized that I was fully conscious, I opened my eyes. I looked around the room, but I didn't see anyone. I heard the whole family talking downstairs, so I sat up. I got off the bed and made my way downstairs. Sitting in the living room was the family. As soon as I hit the bottom step, the family spun around and saw me. Edward ran to me and hugged me immediately. The rest of the family followed soon after, all except Carlisle who stared at me.

I gave him a questioning look as soon as the rest of the family finished hugging me. "Bella, your eyes… they're blue."

The rest of the family looked at my eyes, disbelief written all over their faces.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet." Rosalie smacked Emmett immediately after his comment. _Great, _I thought. _Not only am I an angel, I have blue eyes. Now everyone thinks I'm a freak. This is just perfect._

"How do you feel Bella," Carlisle asked me.

"Fine I guess. How long was I out of it?" I was curious. If it had only been 3 days then Edward would have been in the room when I had woken up. Carlisle hesitated at my question, but Edward didn't.

"2 weeks," he said. I just stared in shock. 2 weeks?!?!?! I glanced at Edward's eyes, they were pitch black. As I glanced at the rest of the family's eyes, I could see that there eyes were also black.

"Do you feel thirsty Bella?"

"No," I said, answering Carlisle's question. "Should I?" Just one look at their faces told me the answer. Yes, yes I should. _Great, I'm even more like a freak._

"You guys need to hunt," I said, trying to get their attention off of me.

"Okay, we do," Carlisle admitted. "Esme and Jasper come with me; Alice go with Edward and Bella; and Rosalie go with Emmett." We split up and I reluctantly kept pace with Alice and Edward. It was so SLOW!!

"Hey Edward?"

He looked over at me, "Yes?"

"Can we race on the way back?"

"Um…sure." He looked confused, but oh well.

"Thanks." The three of us continued running. Suddenly Alice and Edward stiffened and stopped. I stopped too, confused.

_S!_

_Oh no._

"Edward, no swearing," I said, teasing him.

"I didn't say anything." Alice looked plain confused. After a minute of thinking, Edward spoke.

"I think we found your power."

"Okay," I said. "Then why were you swearing in your mind?"

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Edward and Alice looked at each other in shock.

_She can't smell human blood? _Edward shook his head.

"Cool," I said. "Let's go, you guys still need to hunt." They nodded and we ran for a few more minutes. We stopped at a meadow, but I couldn't smell anything besides a normal animal smell.

Edward and Alice immediately went after the deer that were in the clearing. As soon as Edward bit down on one of them I could smell the rusty, salty scent of blood. "Gross!" I had been hoping that blood wouldn't smell so bad anymore, but it did. Edward and Alice looked over at me.

"What?" Normally I would laugh at the fact that they said it at the same time, but I didn't this time.

"It smells like rust and salt still. It's gross!" They looked at each other once again in shock.

_What the heck?_

_Is she joking?_

"No Alice, I am not joking. You guys drink your fill. I'll pass." They both quickly drank their fill and returned to my side.

Alice counted down for our race. "3…2…1…Go!" I took off immediately and soon couldn't see Edward behind me. I stopped a minute later when the house came into view. I sat on the porch and waited for Edward to show up. 4 minutes later he appeared at the edge of the woods.

"What the… Why did you disappear when we started?"

"I didn't, I just ran." He looked completely dumbfounded. A minute later Alice appeared from the woods. We went inside and waited for the others to come home. What was going to happen now? I was a freak of nature, how would I explain it?

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: Now you have chapter 2. YAY!!! I'm bored out of my mind right now. Hope you liked the chapter. PLEZ REVIEW!! It takes less than a minute so review and make me happy. PLEZ?!?!?!?


	3. What Next?

AN: I am in a really good mood right now, so many of my stories are being updated. I am also going to post a new story. The title is Betrayed. Please check it out after you finish reading and reviewing this chapter. The final chapter to Revenge is also posted. I'll shut up now and type…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well… except Cassie, but she isn't in this chappie. So… yea…

Chapter 3: What Next?

When the rest of the family returned home, Edward called them to the dining room. I sat there, worried before Edward even spoke.

"As you know, Alice and I took Bella hunting," Edward began. "On the way there, we smelled human blood, Bella didn't. The we found animals, but Bella smelled nothing different. When Alice and I were drinking, Bella smelled rust and salt. She was also answering our thoughts. Then when we were running back, she ran so fast that she was invisible."

Everybody looked at me, completely dumbfounded. _Crap, how the heck was I supposed to explain this?_

Before I could come up with something to say, Carlisle spoke. "Maybe there is something in one of my books." He got up, and everybody but Edward and I went to help him. I just sat there with my head in my hands. _Why me? _Edward pulled me into a hug and brought me upstairs. We just sat on his bed for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noon the next day, I got up and went to Carlisle's study. So far, they had found nothing. _Where was this legend? And how the heck was I supposed to make it through a few more days? _Jasper must have felt my worry, and a wave of calm washed over me.

"Thanks Jasper." He nodded once then went back to scanning through the books in front of him. Alice then got up from her space on the floor.

"Shopping!" Rosalie too got up. I sighed and followed as they walked out the door…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found that I actually liked shopping now. The three of us walked out of the mall weighed down by bags. When I got home, I quickly folded or hung all of my clothes.

_When would Cassie come? And how many more powers did I have? _I then decided to try a few different things.

_I want to be downstairs, _I thought. A split second later, I was downstairs. _Wow, _I thought, _it worked. Hm… Edward is standing next to me. _A split second later, he was standing next to me, with a confused look on his face.

"Um… bye!" I sprinted upstairs to my room. _What else should I try? _

I imagined Rosalie floating in the air, and a split second later, I heard Rosalie scream. _Oh crap! _I quickly imagined her back on the ground, and I heard a thud. _Opps… _I went and laid down on the couch, but when I looked up, there was no roof.

I started panicking, and as I did, lightning began to flash through the sky. I tried to calm myself down, and I closed my eyes. I opened them 5 minutes later, and the roof was back, and the thunder had stopped.

_Okay, _I thought. _So far I can control the weather, see through walls, make people float, teleport myself and others, and run way too fast. I was immune to all blood, could read minds, and I had blue eyes. _

_What next? _

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…

AN: There's chapter 3! YAY!! Just so you know, I wont be updating nearly as much as I should. School started a month ago, and the teachers aren't going light on the homework. Plez review, it keeps me going with my fanfics. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEZ?!??!!?!?!?


	4. Your a What?

AN: Hi again readers! I am sooo sorry it took so long to get this up. But guess what! I GOT TICKETS TO THE CUBS PLAYOFFS!!! YAY!!! Sorry, hyper moment. Anyways, because I am so happy I am typing this for you! Actually I would have typed it anyways… o well. Ill shut up. )

Disclaimer: I only own Cassie. ( I wish I owned more of the characters though. (

Chapter 4: You're a what?!?!?!?

For the next few days, I was careful with what I did. I didn't want any more powers showing up. I had enough problems without all of the powers. Nobody had found the legend, and I already seemed like a freak to everyone else.

But no matter how careful I was, new powers kept showing. I could turn invisible when I wanted to, I could change my appearance, and I was now having visions. The only of the 3 powers that the others knew about was the changing appearance. The very first vision told me what I needed to know, Cassie was coming tomorrow.

For the rest of the day, I helped look through the books, trying to find the legend that the others didn't know about. After a while, Edward noticed that I was getting more and more desperate, despite Jasper's attempts to keep me calm. To take my mind off of things, Edward took me to the library. While he looked through the music they had, I grabbed a few of my favorite books and went to the computers they had. I went to the search engine and typed in 'Vampire Legends'. The first few websites were no help, but I stopped at the 10th one. It was the Vampires A-Z that I had gone on when I had first figured out what Edward was.

I clicked on it to see if I had missed anything that day. I hadn't. Then it hit me. I was technically an angel, not a vampire. I clicked back to the search engine and typed in 'Angel on Earth'.

I clicked on the first website. It was plain black text on a white background. The title caught my eye; _Vampire Angel._

This had to be it. I scanned it, and everything matched up. The immunity to blood, the blue eyes, the enhanced abilities. I stopped when I got to the fourth paragraph.

'_The angel will supposedly have every power imaginable. She will be highly sought after by all.'_

Crud. That couldn't be good. I continued to read, but the last to lines froze me in my place.

'_I will find this 'angel'. She will DIE.'_

I quickly ex-d off the website and stood up. This was NOT good. I went to find Edward. We quickly checked out our things and left. I was distracted the whole ride home. How could I keep this from them for another day?

As soon as we walked into the house, I felt a wave of calm. Not even it could help me. I sat alone in mine and Edward's room, trying to calm down to no avail. A few minutes later, Edward came in and walked over to where I was sitting. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "What's wrong Bells? You've been… off today."

I sighed. "I wish I could tell you." He looked at me, confused. "You'll find out soon enough," I told him. "But I can't tell you yet." Edward still looked confused, but something must have stopped him from pressing it farther.

"Okay," he said, still holding me in his lap. We were still in the same position when the doorbell rang. I bolted to my feet and was downstairs before anybody else had even gotten to their feet. I opened the door, and standing on the porch was Cassie.

"Come on in Cassie. It's good to see you again." I gave her a quick hug then closed the door as she moved to stand next to me. I turned around and faced my extremely confused family.

"Everyone, this is Cassie," I said pointing to the 14 year old blonde standing next to me. "Cassie, this is Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle," I said while pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi," Cassie said. Everybody looked at each other, confused still.

_Where the heck did Bella meet a vampire?_

_What the?!?!?!?_

_Maybe she'll go shopping with me!!_

I was about to answer their thoughts, but Cassie beat me to it. "Sure, I'll go shopping with you Alice. For the rest of your questions, I will explain. But first I suggest we all sit down," she said calmly.

We all went to the living room. Edward, Cassie and I on one couch; Carlisle, Esme and Alice on the second; and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie on the third. We spent the rest of the night there with Cassie explaining the legend and what it meant.

I sat there while the others listened. _How the heck were they going to take this? _When Cassie finished, I noticed 2 things that she hadn't mentioned; my powers and the ending of the legend.

"Wait," Emmett said. "Why are you here?" Rosalie slapped him for his comment. Cassie calmly replied, "I am simply here to help her control her powers."

Emmett got ready to speak again, and I cringed. I already knew what he was going to ask. "What are her powers?" I cringed again, knowing the answer.

"Everything you can think of and one that has never happened to any vampire before." Everyone stared at me; their mouths wide open in shock. Emmett came out of his shock first and turned to Cassie.

"You said one extra. What is it?" Everybody's attention turned back to Cassie. I too looked at her, unsure of what it was.

"Bella will show you. Bella, go stand right there," she said while pointing to the middle of the room. I obeyed then turned to face Cassie, confused.

"What? I don't see anything," Emmett said. That comment earned him another slap from Rosalie.

"No duh," Cassie said. "Ready Bella?" I hesitantly nodded. Cassie snapped her fingers, and as she did, everybody gasped in shock.

"What?" I said.

"Look in the mirror Bella." Edward said. I walked towards the mirror and gasped at my reflection. Staring back at me was myself with angel wings!

"AH!!!" I ran outside and everybody followed, trying to stop me. As soon as I was completely in the open, my wings spread to their full length. Cassie sprinted in front of me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came.

I opened my eyes and screamed again. I was above the treetops, near the clouds. As I panicked, thunder boomed and it started to pour. It was pouring so hard that I couldn't see my hand a foot in front of my face.

I couldn't calm down, and I panicked for hours. Then I could feel my wings weakening and folding into my back. I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground at an alarming rate. Just before I hit the ground, I began to float.

By now I was panicking to the point that the wind was blowing wildly. Then I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist. I panicked for a minute but calmed as Edward began to hum my lullaby. As the last cloud dissipated, I lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes, I saw  
Edward staring down at me.

"Bella?"

"What happened? Did I just fall asleep?" Cassie appeared beside Edward.

"No," she said. "You used up way too much energy and finally passed out. You have to be careful with how much you do in the short of a time period. Panicking didn't help anything."

"Opps," I said. _Dang it. Now what?_

"I have to help you control your powers and help you be able to do more without wasting so much energy."

"Opps, I forgot you could read my thoughts."

"Hey," Edward said. "How come you can read her thoughts and I can't?"

"Angel thing," Cassie said. "Angels are immune to any power that may be dangerous. Since I'm her guardian angel, I can hear her thoughts."

"Oh, he said. "Got it."

_Come on Bella, _Cassie thought. _We have to go work on your powers. _

_Okay. _"Bye Edward. I have to go work on my powers with Cassie."

He nodded. "Okay, see you later." I turned and followed Cassie out of the room.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: Wow, that took me forever to type! Almost 4 full pages. Wow… anyways. Plez review and tell me what you think! Plez!?!?! It takes less than a minute to review. So click the cute little button that says 'Go' and make me super happy! PLEZ?!!??!?!?


	5. Vision and Plans

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I keep getting a ton of homework and finding time to type is hard. I hope this chapter makes up for it. ) I'll shut up now so u can read. )

Disclaimer: I only own Cassie…

Chapter 5: A Vision and Plans

A month later, I had finally mastered nearly all of my powers. That day, Cassie called us all to the living room. I read her mind as soon as I walked in. _I wished I didn't have to leave._

'No! She can't leave!' I thought in panic.

_Don't worry Bella. _'Opps, I had forgotten that she could read my mind. _I'll still be watching over you. _I nodded. The rest if the family then walked in. I walked over to Edward and buried my head in his chest as Cassie began to speak.

"It's been a pleasure to stay with you guys, but my job here is done. I have to go. I'm sorry." I turned my head and watched as she disappeared. I buried my head in Edward's chest again and sobbed. I didn't even notice that the others had left. After a minute, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I straightened in surprise.

_I'm not supposed to be able to cry. _Edward then noticed the tear drops on my cheek. He wiped them away then hugged me tighter to him. I felt him pick me up then carry me, but I could care less. The only person who really understood me was gone. Even though I loved Edward more than anything, he didn't understand or know everything that I did. The most important thing he didn't know, I was afraid to show him; the end of the legend I had found online.

Did I dare to show him? Did I dare to show anyone? Just then, I had a vision. _'I watched as Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane busted into Edward and my room. I couldn't hear words, but I could see their lips moving. I turned and saw Edward writhing and screaming in pain. I then saw myself raise my hand and fire shot out and burned Jane to ashes. The 3 Volturi members moved toward me…' _Then, the vision ended.

I bolted upright from where Edward had set me. Edward looked at me, concern written all over his face. "Volturi," was all I could get out. The rest of the family appeared in the doorway in a second. I quickly sped through what had happened in my vision. Then everybody started to talk at once.

"What do we do?" –Jasper

"When?" –Carlisle

"Why didn't I see it?" –Alice

_Poor Bella. _–Esme

"Can I beat them up?" –Emmett

"That… thing better not touch my brother or she's going to get it." –Rosalie

_Don't worry Bella. We'll figure something out. _–Edward

Then everybody shut up, and Carlisle repeated his question. "When?"

"A few days, maybe less. He nodded, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "There isn't much we can do. Everybody go hunting now. Bella, you have to go with Edward and Alice, we can't risk leaving you alone. After that, all we can do is stick around the house."

We nodded then split into our hunting groups. I kept my pace slow, not wanting to get too far away. They quickly drank their fill, and then we returned to the house. The others returned soon after. That night, and the next, nothing happened.

The third day, Edward sat with me on the bed, trying to calm me down from my most recent breakdown. I was just getting over it when I heard glass breaking. Edward and I whipped around to see Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane standing among the shards of glass.

"Bella," Aro greeted me happily. "It's good to see you again. I believe we have much to do."

"Like what," I snapped.

"Like the matter of you joining the Volturi," he responded as if it was obvious.

"And what you are," Marcus added in.

_Crud. _"I know what I am. And I also know that I'll never join you." I replied back harshly. Edward and I ran to the door, but then Edward crumpled in pain. He began to scream and writhe in the pain, just like he had in my vision. I kneeled next to him.

"Stop it Jane!" I yelled.

"No until you agree to join us," Aro replied for her.

"Never!" I yelled. I lifted my hand, and fire shot out, burning Jane to ashes. Edward then stopped writhing and screaming. I helped him to his feet as the 3 Volturi members moved towards us. I could hear the others running towards our room, so I pulled Edward out of the way. The rest of the family ran in and glared at the Volturi.

"I suggest you leave," Carlisle said calmly.

"Not until we get what we came for," Aro said, casting a glance at me.

"I repeat, leave now. If you don't, you will regret it." Now it was Carlisle's turn to glance at me. I nodded my head in understanding.

Caius took a step towards me, losing patience. "Stop there if you want to live," I growled.

"You can't kill me," he bragged while he took another step closer.

"Watch me," I said as I raised my hand. Fire shot out, and then Caius was nothing but ashes. Aro and Marcus turned and ran. It was then that I allowed myself to collapse. Fire was one of the few things that I still had problems with my energy with.

Edward caught me before I hit the ground. I needed Cassie, I had to know how the heck to get my energy back. I then heard her voice clearly in my head. _Love. _I sighed; I had plenty of people hear that loved me. A few minutes later, I felt like I had never lost that much energy. Edward and I waked downstairs to where the rest of the family was sitting, talking about what to do next. They jumped as they saw me come down, startled that I had recovered so fast.

"I wonder why you recovered quickly," Carlisle wondered out loud.

"Love," I said, answering his question. He nodded, "That makes sense." Edward and I sat on the last couch and listened, but none of their suggestions seemed right. What do we do, I thought. Kill the Volturi and their guards, or pretend that this had never happened?

_Remember the legend, _Cassie's voice said in my head. I thought for a minute, and then knew exactly what she meant. I had no choice but to kill them. That meant that I had to figure out how to save my energy while using fire. "I know what we have to do, but not how to do it," I said. They listened quietly as I explained the legend.

…

……

………

…………

…………….

…………

………

……

…

So there's chapter 5! YAY!! I'm sorry that it is such a big gap between posting the chapters, but I have a lot of homework and very little time to type. I am truly sorry. Plez review, because it makes me happy, and makes me find ways to type, such as type the chapter while I'm supposed to type up my homework. ) Plez review!


	6. The flyer

AN: Hey everybody! I promised you guys that I'd update, so I got up at 7:30 to type this for you. Don't you fell special? Hehe… I'm sort of out of it from the time, but that's okay. This chapter was written in advance… 6 months in advance. ) hehe. I'll shut up now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I only own Mark Smithies. Everything you recognize is not mine.

Chapter 6: Plans and Flyers

"No! Absolutely not!" Edward stormed out of the room after his outburst. I had suggested that I go alone to kill the Volturi, but as you can tell, he didn't like my idea. I sighed, couldn't we agree on anything anymore? Edward had shot down every one of my suggestions so far. The other Cullens and I waited for Edward to come back in.

We heard a loud crash in the other room, and Esme winced. _Oh dear. How much more are we going to have to replace? _A second later, Edward walked back in and sat next to me at the table. I thought for a minute, trying to come up with a plan that he wouldn't object to.

"Got it," I said. "We need to get more people on our side. 8 people won't be enough. How about we ask the Denali coven for help? I'm supposed to protect them too." I held my breath, hoping that nobody would object. Edward nodded, as did everybody else.

"I'll go call them now," Carlisle said. "The sooner the better." He got up and headed to his study. Esme got up and went into the main room, no doubt to see exactly what Edward had broken. The rest of us split into couples and went to our rooms. I sighed as I sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"It's nothing," I lied quickly.

"I can tell that that's a lie Bella. Now what's wrong?"

I really didn't think that I should show him. "You don't want to know," I said truthfully.

"Bella," he said. "I don't like seeing you so down. Please Bella, what's wrong?"

"Fine," I said slowly. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Where's your laptop?" Edward ran to his closet and brought out a hot pink laptop. I looked at him questioningly.

"I was going to give it to you for graduation. With everything that happened, I forgot to give it to you."

"Oh, thanks," I said. I quickly pulled up my favorite search engine and typed in 'Vampire Angel.' I clicked on the same website that I had gone on before and handed him the laptop. After a few seconds, he stopped reading.

"You told me all of this already."

"No," I replied softly. "Not all of it." Edward turned back to the screen and read more. He stopped when he got to where it said that I was sought after. I looked down guiltily. After a minute, he turned back to the screen and kept reading. He tensed and stared at the screen in shock when he read the last to lines.

"CARLISLE!" A few seconds later, Carlisle was in the doorway, the family close behind. I felt a wave of calm, but it had no effect on Edward or I because we were way too upset.

Edward handed Carlisle the laptop and said, "Read the last two lines." Carlisle's eyes widened as he read. When he looked back at Edward and I, the others snatched the laptop and read it. Their reactions were very similar.

Emmett swore, but for once nobody hit or reprimanded him. Emmett handed the laptop back to me, and I started clicking links on the page, trying to figure out who had written it. I finally found the name; Mark Smithies. I gently touched Edward's shoulder. He looked at me and I pointed to the name. "He wrote this," I said.

He took the laptop from me and switched it to a different site. He typed in the name and soon got what he wanted; his address. I glanced at the address and almost swore. He lived in Maine. He lived on the other side of the country, but I still didn't feel safe. "Carlisle," Edward said, interrupting whatever he had been saying to the rest of the family.

"This is the person that wrote it," Edward explained when Carlisle looked at the name and address. The others snatched the laptop again.

"What should we do?" I was sick and tired of everything. Everyone was out to get me, and I hadn't even done anything. How much more trouble was I going to cause my new family? Did they even want me here anymore? Carlisle was still thinking while the rest of us looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," he finally said, defeated. Carlisle always knew what to do. That was it, I snapped. I had ruined all of their lives; I was nothing but a nuisance. I let out a sob and then fled from the room, leaving everybody shocked behind me.

I ran for about a minute until I got near a road. I then slowed to a human pace, but it was slow now, indecisive. I stopped altogether when I stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a missing person flyer. I panicked when I saw the picture on the flyer.

The missing person was me!

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So there's chapter 6! YAY!! What will Bella do now? Plez review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to type the next chapter. So plez review. I would like to have at least 6.


	7. Visiting Charlie

AN: Hi people! Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had a lot of time to type between tests, homework, choir, and community service. Anyways… I'll shut up and type so that I can get this chapter done. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea…

Chapter 7: Visiting Charlie

Thunder began to boom as I panicked. I had forgotten that I had left my real family behind. Surely I could visit Charlie? But how would I explain my long absence? I was so confused. I sat and put my head in my hands, just out of sight of the road.

I could hear one of the Cullen's coming up behind me. "Bella?" It was Edward. I continued to sob as Edward sat next to me. He pulled me into his lap and held me as I cried. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

"That's… only… part… of it." I said between sobs.

"What else is bothering you Bella?" He asked me, concern filling his voice. I just held out the flyer, unable to talk. I tried to calm myself as Edward thought of what to say after his quick glance at the flyer. "Come on," he said, pulling me to my feet. "Let's ask Carlisle what to do." I nodded and ran alongside him. By the time we reached the house, I had calmed down completely.

We walked in and found the rest of the family waiting for us. When they spotted the paper in Edward's hand, they looked at it curiously. Edward handed it to Carlisle. He only looked at it for a split second before he hit his forehead. **(AN: Haha!)**

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could we forget about Charlie and the whole missing Bella thing? _"It's not your fault," I sad. "With everything that's been happening, I even forgot about Charlie."

The others had been looking at the flyer over Carlisle's shoulder, but now turned to each other. "What should we do?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me as he spoke, "It's Bella's choice. If she thinks that he can handle it, she can visit. If not, then we have to leave. If you decide to go we'll have to tell him the truth."

I nodded. It took me only a split second to make my decision. "I have to visit him. He deserves to know the truth." Carlisle nodded, and I turned andran out the door. I heard Edward follow, but I knew he'd get there when I need his support so I didn't slow to wait for him to catch up. Whne I got to the edge of the woods, I slowed to a human pace. I unlocked the front door of the house and walked in.

There were no lights on, and the television wasn't on either. I could tell that Charlie wasn't home because there was no sound. I turned on the lights and saw that everything was a mess. There were pizza boxes lying everywhere. I quickly cleaned the house then went to the living room to wait for Charlie to get home. I heard Edward come in, but I told him to wait somewhere until I needed help. He nodded reluctantly and went upstairs to hide and wait.

An hour later, I finally hear the cruiser pull up. I bolted to my feet, unsure whether or not to meet him at the door. At the last second, i ran to the door and opened it. Charlie stared, frozen in shock. He finally snapped out of it.

"Bella!" He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been Bella? I've been worried sick," he scolded me half-heartedly.

"Well, I've been keeping something from you ever since I met the Cullen's, and I'm not sure if you'll believe my explanation," I said.

"Of course I'll listen to you Bella! Just tell me." I sighed and told him nearly everything, only leaving out things having to do with the legend or would confuse him more than he would be. By the end of it, Charlie was staring, dumbfounded.

"Are you sick?" He eventually mumbled.

"No! I told you that you wouldn't believe me! This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have come!" I yelled in frustration.

A split second later, Edward was standing next to me. He had been eavesdropping, which was hard not to do with vampire hearing. "She's telling the truth Charlie."

He stood there, gaping at Edward and I. I shot Edward a look. He wasn't supposed to move that fast! He shot me an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Charlie. "So you... and you.. are.." Charlie stammered.

"Vampires," I said, completing his sentence. We stood there for about 10 minutes before Charlie recovered from his shock.

"Wow, my only daugther is a vampire." I just nodded. I waited a minute for him to speak again. "Well now I know that you'll always be here for me." I glanced quickly at Edward and saw the same look in his eyes that I was sure was in mine. I wouldn't because we were going to have to move.

"Um... people aren't supposed to know that vampires exist dad. I found it out from someone else. You found out because I am one now and I thought that you deserved to know. Vampires have to move a lot so that people don't get suspicious because we never age."

"So your leaving?"

"Yes, but I'll keep in touch," I promised. "And I'll be here when you need me."

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you Bells." We hugged for a minute before I started to back away slowly.

"Two more things," I said. "Avoid red-eyed people and don't tell anyone about the existence of vampires. Okay?"

He nodded in understanding. "Goodbye Bella." I gave him one more quick hug before I too said goodbye. Then i turned and ran, leaving my father behind. Edward tried to keep up, but couldn't. I only stopped when i got to the edge of the Cullen's property. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks, mixing with the drops of rain. I stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Edward.

I finally had my emotions under control when Edward showed up. We walked straight upstairs, not bothering to talk to the rest of the family yet. While I sat on the bed, Edward stayed right by my side, unsure of what was on my mind. _I wish Edward could hear my thoughts when I want him to._

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering if I would ever see Charlie again. If the problems would ever end. And most importantly, if I would still be alive after battling the Volturi and Mark.

AN: So what did you think? Plez review because the more reviews i get the faster i update!


	8. IM SOOO SRY!

AN: I am soo very sry to have to say this... but updates will be far apart and few inbetween. My old computer broke down, so we had to get a new one. The new computer's typing program wont let me put the chapters on fanfiction. I almost never have enough time to sit online alone to type a full chapter. My mom is considering getting Microsoft Word loaded on the computer because something for school that i need wont load with our word program either. So there is still hope that i can update quickly. But for now, i am sorry to leave you all with no chapter. Please stick with my stories. I promise i will try to update as soon as i possibly can. Goodbye for now...

Animallover0109


	9. The First Battle

AN: I am sooo sorry for the long delay on this chapter. My old computer broke, and then schoolwork was wayyyy too much to handle. Every weekend I was literally working on a project… it was completely insane. I have the day off school though because the sophomores are testing! So now I'll shut up and type…

Disclaimer: I own only Will, Bill, Mark, and Max. And the idea… but that's it!

_Italics- Bella's thoughts __Underlined italics, Edwards __thoughts _**Bold, instant messenger**

Chapter 8: The First Battle

The Denali coven arrived the next day. We debated for a couple of hours before it was decided the sooner we started the better the outcome would be. We decided to take care of the Volturi first and deal with Mark later. Edward and I went up to our room and laid on the bed. _Why can't Edward read my thoughts? It's not fair._

"No, it's not." I looked at Edward in shock.

"You just answered my thoughts Edward!" I said happily.

"I did? I thought that I couldn't hear your thoughts." I quickly explained how that one day I had wished that he could hear the thoughts that I wanted him to hear. He grinned. _Think something else you want me to hear._

_I love you, _I thought to him. He grinned before running to the door and locking it. Then he ran back to me. _I love you too._ His lops met mine for the first time since the boundaries had disappeared. And now the boundaries were gone for good.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Later that day, I took a shower and went downstairs. I looked around the house, trying to find anybody. The house was empty. When I looked on the kitchen table, I found a note from Edward.

_**Bella,**_

_**We went hunting. We're all going to need it. Be back soon.**_

_**Edward**_

Okay, so what was I going to do until then? I could go on the computer! I went upstairs and got my laptop. After quickly making a screen name, angel4u, then I logged on and stared to look for other vampires. I found a vampire chat room after a lot of searching. Why would vampires have a chat room? Then again I had just been looking for one... I joined the chat room but didn't talk.

**Unloyal2: I hate the Volturi! Why did I join again?**

**Unloyal3: Cause Aro made us… remember?**

**Unloyal2: oh yea…**

**Nothere23: ditto. I wish I could leave. But there's nowhere safe to go.**

**Unloyal2: I wish so too.**

It was pretty obvious that they were Volturi members but hated it. That could work in my favor….

**Angel4u: Hi guys.**

**Unloyal2: who r u?**

**Unloyal3: yea!**

**Angel4u: A vampire that can help you guys escape the Volturi…**

**Unloyal2: really?**

**Unloayl3: seriously?**

**Nothere23: sweet…… How?**

**Angel4u: yes really. What are your names first of all?**

**Unloyal2: Will**

**Unloyal3: Bill**

**Nothere23: Max**

**Angel4u: okay, did Aro and Marcus tell you what happened a few days ago?**

**Unloyal2: Yea, some blue-eyed vampire they've been after killed Jane and Caius. Thank god for that.**

**Unloyal3: Yeah, Jane was a pain… literally.**

**Nothere23: And they told us about some bogus legend.**

**Angel4u: That legend is real.**

**Unloyal2: how do you know?**

**Angel4u: Cause the vampire angel in the legend is me. Hence the screen name.**

**Unloyal2: Sweet!**

**Unloyal3: Awesome**

**Nothere23: Whoa…COOL!!**

**Angel4u: When we come will you side with me and my family?**

**Unloyal2: Yup!**

**Unloyal3: Definitely!**

**Nothere23: Count me in! I bet the others will too.**

**Angel4u: how many others are there that would side with us?**

**Unloyal2: About 30 or so…**

**Angel4u: Okay, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?**

**Unloyal2: ok.**

**Unloyal3: ttyl**

**Nothere23: bye!**

I signed off and went downstairs just as everyone got back. "Hey guys," I said as they walked in. "What would you say if I told you that I found other vampires that are willing to help us?

"Who?" Carlisle asked me.

"Come on," I said. "You can meet them." I led them upstairs and pulled my laptop out once again. I signed on and click on the same chat room as I had before. The same three screen names were there, but I had to make sure that nobody else had gotten on them.

**Unloyal2: do you think that she can really help us?**

**Unloayl3: I doubt it. Remember what happened when Rachel tried to leave?**

**Nothere23: Yeah, but I think that she can. I believe her.**

I decided that it was safe to start talking now.

**Angel4u: Hey guys!**

**Unloyal2: Hey**

**Unloyal3: Hello**

**Nothere23: Hi**

**Angel4u: The rest of my coven and the other one that's helping us just got back.**

**Unloyal2: Hey guys. How many others are there?**

**Angel4u: 13**

**Unloyal3: sweet. When r u attacking?**

I looked up at Carlisle. "Don't tell them," he said. "Aro may read their minds." I nodded.

**Angel4u: Can't tell you. Aro might read your minds.**

**Nothere23: Right…. See you eventually.**

**Angel4u: Ok, bye!**

I signed back off and looked at the others. "So when are we attacking?"

"We have a flight to Italy tonight. We'll attack sometime tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle answered.

"Okay, sounds good." Everyone went to their rooms to pack a small bag. Edward and I were left alone. We each packed quickly and then laid on the bed.

_Edward, I'm scared. _Edward hugged me and then kissed the top of my head. _Everything will be okay Bella, I promise._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The next day, we went shopping in some of Italy's bigger cities. We didn't have to worry about the weather because I made it cloudy. When 2 o'clock rolled around, we piled into the 4 cars that we had rented and drove to Volterra. I was a nervous wreck, afraid that something would go wrong. Edward eventually got me to calm down. Just then, the city came into our view. We parked the cars and walked towards the clock tower. Once there, we made our way to the hole that we had gone through once before.

We snuck through the underground tunnels. Eventually, we made it to the reception area and paused, wondering what to do with the receptionist. I made myself invisible and grabbed Edward's hand, making him invisible too. Everybody linked hands, and soon we were all invisible. We walked right into the main room without being noticed. At least 20 vampires were in the room. I released Edward's hand and we were all visible once again.

Aro and Marcus stared in shock. We took advantage of it to begin. We split into groups of 2 and each took a vampire. By the time Aro and Marcus came out of their shock, 7 vampires were already dead.

"Guards!" A few seconds later, more vampires came streaming into the room. I looked at a group. Some of them kept coming, but I could pick out some that were on our side. My group waited for the rest to reach us. Some faltered at my stare. Just before they reached us, the three in front turned and began attacking the vampires directly behind them. Others amongst the group began to do the same.

I sent a message to the Cullen's. _Get to the side when I say go. _They nodded and continued to fight. I then sent the message to all of the vampires that were helping us. When I was sure that I had sent it to all of them, I shouted go. They all ran to the far wall. The rest were left standing there, confused. They paused, trying to figure out what we were doing. I raised my hands, shooting fire. It burned multiple vampires. Those left rushed towards me. I quickly searched my mind for a way to kill them.

_Lightning. _"Outside! Now!" My group fled the room and I ran in the back, shooting firer at any vampire that got too close. We were soon outside. I ran to the far edge of the courtyard and turned to face the oncoming vampires. While I was working on summoning lightning, a vampire from my group stood next to me and put his hands in front of himself. I could hear vampires hitting something though my eyes were closed. An invisible wall was my guess.

Just as the vampire next to me fell, lightning shot down right into the group of vampires. I was losing power quickly now. I looked at the dwindling group. There were only 15 or so now. Half of them turned and ran, not wanting to meet the same fate as the others. The others ran towards us, and some of my group ran towards them. I stayed where I was, not wanting to waste anymore energy.

Soon, just my group was left standing. We regrouped and I thought for a minute. "I'll go in alone. I'll stay invisible so Aro and Marcus won't see me." Before anybody could object, I made myself invisible and ran back into the castle. I slowed and stood for a minute, trying to locate the remaining Volturi. I soon found out where they were and then took off after them. I caught up to them a minute later. I let myself turn visible and then held my hand out. Fire shot out, making contact with Marcus.

He screamed in pain as the fire engulfed him. Aro turned to face me, his eyes wide. He watched as his friend burned. Then I shot fire at him. As the fire left my hand, I felt my energy draining. As Aro screamed, I crumpled to the floor, too weak to stand.

"Edward…" I whispered just before I lost consciousness.

.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

AN: So there's the next chapter. 4.5 pages! I'm glad that you guys stuck with this story despite the slow updates. There are only 2 chapters left! The more reviews, the sooner I update!


	10. Dead or Alive?

AN: Hey everybody! I am sooo sorry for the long wait. After I updated last time, I lost my spiral and then I was in Florida for 5 weeks and I only got back yesterday. But I finally found the spiral, so you guys get an update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cassie,

Chapter 9: Dead or Alive?

Bella POV

When I opened my eyes, I immediately knew that I was back in heaven. Cassie was sitting next to me. "Cassie, why am I here again?"

She was silent for a minute before she answered me. "Bella, you used up too much energy, so much that you killed yourself." I stared in shock. _NO!! I couldn't have! What about Edward and Charlie? DANG IT!!_

"Calm down Bella. You still have a choice. If you want to, you can return to Earth. That's another one of your powers. You can bring yourself back to life."

"How?" I demanded. "I have to go back."

"Calm down Bella! Just concentrate on going back. You'll still be unconscious for a while, but you will be alive."

"Ok," I said once I had calmed down from my excitement. "Thank you Cassie. For everything."

"You're welcome Bella. Goodbye."

"Bye." I concentrated on going back, and yet again fell unconscious.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Edward's POV

I followed Bella after she disappeared. Once inside the castle, I tried to figure out where Bella was. I concentrated on Aro's thoughts since I knew she was going after him and Marcus. I found him almost at the other end of the building. I ran through the corridors, hoping that I would be able to stop Bella before she used up too much energy. She was already tired.

When I reached the spot the Aro had been in, I heard a scream. I sprinted faster as I heard another. As I rounded the corner, I saw Bella collapse. "Edward," she whispered just before losing consciousness. "Bella! NO!" I ran to her side and knelt down. Something was wrong. He skin was paler than usual, and her body was freezing against my skin.

I picked her up and sprinted back the way I had come. As soon as I was outside, I saw our group standing 20 yards away. I sprinted towards them and stopped next to Carlisle. "Something's wrong," I said. Everybody immediately stopped talking and looked at me with the limp Bella in my arms. My family walked out of the group to stand beside me as Carlisle checked her over. After a short moment, he looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Edward, she's dead. I'm sorry."

"No! She can't be! She wasn't burned!" Everybody looked down in sorry. Esme put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I stared at Carlisle, looking for any sign of uncertainty. I found none. I sank to the ground, cradling Bella o my chest. My sweet, innocent Bella was dead.

I sobbed, no longer able to hold my sorrow back. I didn't notice as the remaining group left. I also didn't notice as my family tried to comfort me. After about an hour, something changed. Instead of feeling Bella's freezing body, I felt a slightly warmer body in my arms; one that was my temperature. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. Her skin was no longer snow white, but the same shade as mine. She was alive! I stood up, startling the others.

They all looked at me like I was nuts (or bipolar). "She's alive!" I yelled. "She's not dead!" As if to prove my point her chest rose and fell slightly. It was very slight, but it was enough for everyone to see. My family and I stood shocked for a minute. I hugged Bella closer to me.

"Where should we go Carlisle?" The sun was threatening to rise at any moment. After a minute or so he answered.

"Let's get a hotel room until she wakes up. We can't take her on a plane like this." I nodded and followed as we walked away from the Volterra castle. We passed the clock tower and then walked along then uneven road that led out of the city. Alice and Rosalie ran ahead and met us with the rental cars at the city's gates. The Denali coven had already left. I got into the backseat with Bella still in my lap while Jasper got into the front seat. Everybody else went in Rosalie's car.

Alice drove behind Rosalie since Carlisle was still trying to figure out which hotel to go to. A few minutes later we pulled into a hotel parking lot. Carlisle went inside to get us a room while the rest of us waited outside. He returned a few minutes later with the room keys in hand. We walked around the building and found a staircase that was rarely used.

After running up the stairs at vampire speed because people these days were too lazy to take the stairs, we sped down the top floor to our room. Carlisle opened the door and we all walked into the suite. I immediately claimed one of the bedrooms and set Bella down on the bed. I sat down next to her. The only thing that I could do now was wait for her to wake up. Hopefully she would wake up soon.

* * *

Bella's POV



I felt myself slowly regaining consciousness. As soon as I was sure that I was fully conscious, I bolted upright. I heard a small sound to my right, so I turned my head and found Edward sitting next to me. "Edward!" I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of him again. "I thought that I'd never see you again! I was dead! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Edward!"

I buried my head in his chest as the tears threatened to spill over. "Sh… it's okay Bella. Everything's okay now. You're okay Bella. Sh…" I continued to sob, unable to stop. Despite my loud sobs, I could hear the rest of the family gathering at the doorway. I felt a wave of calm wash over me

"Thanks Jasper," I mumbled without turning away from Edward. Eventually I calmed down enough to turn away from Edward and face the family. They were all still standing silently in the doorway. They stepped forward one by one and hugged me, though it was difficult because Edward wouldn't let go of the hold he had around my waist. Once they all left the room, I sighed and leaned against Edward. He held me there and hummed my lullaby as I slowly regained more energy since I was still weak. We stayed there for the rest of the day without moving even once.

* * *

AN: So there's the next to last chapter! Please review because the more reviews I get, the faster that I'll update (I mean it this time. I won't lose my spiral again.) So please review! PRETTY PLEASE!?


	11. Epilogue

AN: Hey everybody. This is the last chapter of Angel on Earth. This is pretty much just a chapter to wrap up a few loose ends and possibly set it up for a sequel. So, here is the last chapter of Angel on Earth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Weeks later, we were all back in Forks. I still hadn't visited Charlie since our return. Edward said that Charlie was getting worried that I had abandoned him, so I would have to visit him sometime soon. Edward came out to the porch where I was sitting and he sat down next to me.

"Edward, can we visit Charlie?" I asked.

"Of course Bella." He got up and helped me up. We then took off running towards Charlie's house. I could easily have outrun Edward, but I chose to run beside him instead. When the house and the driveway came into view, I jerked to a stop. What had caused me to stop?

The Volkswagen Rabbit that was sitting in the driveway.

The Rabbit meant that Billy and Jacob were over. As far as they knew, I had died in the transformation. Only a miracle had kept the pack from blaming the Cullen's and killing them all. I couldn't visit Charlie today.

I'm not quite sure why I reacted the way I did. Maybe I just had too much on my mind. Maybe I was just overly frustrated about the fact that I had lost my best by becoming what I was. And maybe it was because I missed my human family.

Either way, I turned and ran away from the house with tears in my eyes. I didn't match Edward's pace, just sprinted blindly through the forest. It was second nature now.

I ran past the Cullens' household, and past all landmarks that I could recognize. I stopped more than an hour later. I was completely lost, and all by myself. I just plopped myself on the muddy ground and cried. Why was everything so hard? Why had I reacted the way I did instead of rationally returning home and waiting for the Blacks to leave Charlie's?

I was too wrapped up in my stupidity to notice the footsteps coming slowly towards me through the bushes and trees. But I did notice as cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

I leaned into his embrace, tired of fighting the impossible for so long. "Everything will be alright Bella. It always has before, and it always will be."

Through my tears I turned and smiled at him. "I know," I whispered.

--



AN: So there is the end. Sorry that it isn't better, but I'm kind of in a rush to finish some things before I go to my friends house. Please leave your final comments on this story in a review. Also let me know if you want a sequel or not. Thank you for all those who have reviewed.


End file.
